flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Legendary Legion
Count me in as well. But, I won't be fighting. I'll be your group's personal messenger, Zonya. I am still working on my ref but if you wanna know what she is: Dapplepaw(sc 01:29, March 2, 2014 (UTC) HELP CREEK IS TRYING TO KILL ME I WAS STABBED ONCE AND SHE IS ATTACKING ME WHILE I'M UNARMED-JAGGED Awesome, thanks Dapple. It's totally fine if you don't wanna fight, and besides, we could use a messenger. Zonya looks epic, btw.---Ino Alright, hang in there for another minute or so, I'll be there right away. Where are you?---Ino U IDIOT U THINK I WOULD HELP U!? NO I WONT U POISONED CATS FOR NO REASON AND INCLUDING ME SOOO NO I WONT HELP U YOU IDIOT BITCH S7 S7-Jagged I don't really care if you die, Jagged. Sorry. And thanks, Ino. I don't know her too well, but Reon is apart of the Legendary Legion now. She's a skilled roleplayer... Perhaps she would like to join? Also, Dapple, that character is so unique! Where did you find that? ═Kaosu *Tears roll down eyes* Oh my god... TESO is so... Amazing... anyway, that revolution - we're starting it now? Am I the leader or is it Ino? ~Aquila *Deviantart. I'll give you the link if you want. xD But the species is not open so I am maintaining this character out of the dA community and more of a roleplay character in the chatzy's and flab area. -Dapplestream(sc Stop making me jealous of your beta, Aquila. >> And... I guess it is... If everyone here is okay with it. And I still think you should be leader, Aquila, since we agreed on it earlier. And thanks, Dapple. It's very cool. ^^ ═Kaosu SERIOUSLY?!?? You guys are like, saying bad stuff and planning a rebellion right in the page of the LL? I mean, ugh I don't know how to phrase this but this is just seriously mean of you people criticizing.. People should get a second chance, you know. And IF I was Azura,I would have been super sad right now since people are criticizing "me" on a clan that "I" created!!! THIS IS JUST PLAIN MEAN. -afw I'm sorry, Alpha, but where else would we speak of this? This is not the second chance. It's more like the fourth... She has demoted Aquila, threatened to ban me several times even though I was loyal to her, and she has lied and godmodded more than once. Not to mention that she disrespects her members, and hasn't got the least bit of modesty... ═Kaosu ...then what are her reasons for demoted aquila and threatening to ban you? -afw I don't know for sure. Aquila tried to help Nocturnal break her habit of godmodding, but she got angry and ignored her, it seems. And she threatened to ban me many times because I was trying to help her, too. I tried to give her advice on other topics, and I tried to suggest ideas for the Legion, and she told me that I was banished. ═Kaosu I think Aquila should lead the revolution since I was never in the Legion to begin with. She has reason to revolt, while I'm just speaking my mind and doing what I think is right. After the revolution, we can decide who the leader(s) of our non-rebelling group will be. And afw, we aren't afraid. That's why we're putting our thoughts on here. Besides, it's not like we're posting the full battle plan. Alright, that's a thought, Vex. For now though, I think we'd be wise to focus mainly on the revolution. We can find members for our legion afterwards, especially since if we take in non-seasoned rpers, we'd be puttting them in danger during the revolution. After we win, we'll build.---Ino "I don't know for sure". You shouldn't freaking start any rebellion without knowing for sure! What if this is mistaken or misinformed of mis bla bla bla -afw Don't you understand? That's not the only reason. My friends here have many. It's the way they were treated. They're sick of it, and I don't blame them. Their treatment can't be mistaken or misinformed, it's solid evidence. We've all tried being nice, but playtime's over.---Ino Alpha, this is not your battle. We have reasons that you don't understand. Thank you, Ino. And thanks Aquila, as well. Lets go with your plan, then... Nocturnal… Your tyranny has gone on for much too long. You have had many chances, but you have cast them aside, thinking they’re worth nothing. You expect us all to bow before you, and follow you like mindless livestock. Most people lie to protect those they love, yet you lie to protect yourself. Most people put on a mask to aid their comrades, yet you, Nocturnal, wear a mask to aid yourself. No one will follow a selfish leader. Know that we are prepared to fight until our last breath. We do not fear your legion, nor your allies. Our only fear is ennui! If you wish for a war, then your wish shall be granted. Please mind that the only ones who should shoot, should be prepared to be shot themselves. The rebellion is always stronger than the unity. Would you like to know why? Those who rebel fight with their hearts; they fight for change; what they are passionate about. I have no doubts that this revolution will be victorious. ═Vex I apologize but my duty is to the legion I serve even if it means fighting my friends in battle.As famous. General Robert E Lee said “Duty is the sublimest word in our language. Do your duty in all things. You cannot do more. You should never wish to do less.” My duty is to protect and fight for the legion with all my might and willpower.As I said before. I'm sorry but this is what I think it's best for y'all.I will be deeply saddened if I am forced to kill y'all but it's my role in the legion and I wish the best for y'all in the future-takes off hat and bows politely-.-Jagged Fel Jagged, while you may be loyal to the Legion, may I remind you that Nocturnal openly stated that she doesn't trust you in the least? I respect your loyalty to the Legion, but why serve someone who doesn't even care if you live or die? I suggest either remaining neutral or joining us, then once the Legion has a new, better leader, rejoining it.---Ino I will impress nocturnal with my loyalty to the legion and I will kill you if you try and kill legendary legion members-Jagged Fel Kaosu, everyone who signs up for the beta gets a code... except I didn't sign up... >_> <_< Don't tell Bethesda. They'll ban me if they find out. If you insist on quotes, Jagged, then I may suggest this one. "Words may be honeyed, but that does not make them true." ''A quote from none other than my virtual mentor. Besides, there isn't many Legendary Legion members as of now anyway. So it is settled then. We shall rise together, a force so strong yet welcoming, and with our unrelenting power, bring peace and freedom to Tamriel. We shall have a fair and just leader, who will listen to her members and treat them as her own. ~Aquila PS: Good luck in killing us. Lol. ''We hold these truths, to be self-evident. Our right to freedom, our land, and our way of life. We will die for what we believe in. We cannot be stopped. We will never back down, because a life without freedom is not a life worth living. Give us liberty, or give us death... -Crimsonflame approached slowly through the darkness of the woods, a chasm of burning flames flowed like lava through the ground in lavalike crevices, A grin of slight snideness upon her face. She spoke with an almost dark voice, yet recognizable to be her very own, "Oh, Nixie..." Her sharp amber gaze fiercely shimmered. "If only I would've seen beforepaw that your wonderful members have betrayed you..." Flames began to arise upon her searing pelt. "I will always remain loyal, no matter what happens, all can leave, fire and ice shall stay under the force of tooth and claw." Flsmes surrounded Crimsonflame, sparks of sizzling fire scorched the ground. Her pelt was lighter, much lighter, shimmering under sunlight of her own fire.- ~Crimsonflame~ I have to go with the rebellion on this one. Three reasons. One, while I haven't been on long, I have seen Azura godmod, and it's annoying. Two, I have no reason to stay to the legion, as I have no sentimental value to it. Three, Having someone like Aquila for leader is a far better choice than someone who won't take advice. While I haven't been IN LL long, I know how to rp, seeing as I've done it many a times. If that's alright with Aquila, I'm ready to join this revolution. Sorry Crimson. -Sphyri I have no idea why it uploaded like that. ._. ...Aquila, I have something to tell you... I'm making you co-leader of LL... And guys... I have feelings too.. Someone has to teach me to change my ways... And now. ;-; ~Azura Nix -Zonya growled slightly at Azura, her long tail lashing- You are only making her co-leader to get us on your good side, but here is the thing, sweety. We do not work that way, or I should say, our rebellion, and no matter how much you try to make a change, we will still rebel to kick you down. Guess what happened to the former, founder, leader of Shadowclan in the beginning? She was just like you. She sorta godmodded, was able to shape shift into animals, she was immortal and she hold the power of darkness through a stone or some crap and she wouldn't give up her spot as leader. In the end, we all had to rebel against her, though it did not go well in the end, we still did, and for that reason. You are just repeating history here, just in another Legion and I advice you to step down before everything gets worse. Unless you can't, then good luck surviving. -The crow like skull fell back down onto her head, transforming her into a crow, she flapped away and vanished in the air- I may be desperate to steer this legion in a better direction, but I am not unreasonable... Give me a real good reason as to why you have a big ego and why you godmod, and I may give you one more chance. ''~Aquila You're wrong Zonya (Sphyri). Aquila, I don't understand fully what you mean by the ego part but I have no reason for the godmodding, I justed wanted to control every single element and shapeshift and conjure... I'll try and stop godmodding and re-do the abilities on the Azura Nix '' page... I always make mistakes, this time, I won't. ~Yours Sincerely, Azura Nix No, Azura. Zonya's right. And the definition of 'ego' is self-image, believing you are superior to others and bragging about it. You have a lot ''of it, trust me. If you have no reason to godmod, I have no reason not to rebel. ~Aquila No, Zonya's wrong, people kept saying you would be a good leader because I kept godmodding so I ''made you Co-Leader. Oh and now I understand the ego part ._. The reason for the godmodding part is that I just wanted to be stronger... *Waits for a negative reply* ~Azura Nix At least promise I will become leader one day, and I will forgive you. ~Aquila What's the difference between the Co-Leader, Deputy, and General rank? Aren't they all the same, but with different wording? ═Kaosu Whoop. Azura if you bothered to look back, you can see Zonya's Dapple's char. I think you're right Kaosu, it doesn't sound much different. And Azura, you can be stronger without having to control or be able to do EVERYTHING. You can be really strong with one thing, or really strong at two or three things, but not everything. That's what I think we meant of you godmodding.-Sphyri I agree with Crimson Sphyri. You can be strong, but you don't need to control everything to be powerful. The challenge is to rid yourself of weakness, by using your weaknesses to your advantage. That way, you become stronger. Roleplay isn't a game of chance. It shouldn't be "Whoever has the strongest, most overpowered character wins,". It should be whoever has the best strategy wins. ═Vex I think that the Legendary Legion has a chance of becoming great. Since Aquila is rebelling, why should she be leader? If no one else shall interrupt, I will show Azura how to prevent herself from god modding. Remember what your creature is, your emotions are sensitive. Try making a character that is revolved around one,two, or three things. With one, you can become really strong at it (example, an Assassin that may control blood that has outstanding daggers and agility, you can start from there and although it would be unfair to learn anything too powerful (example, an Assassin that controls blood and poison has a dagger that never ceases to kill an oponent) More surprisingly than you think, having less abilties can be more fun. Like Goldine, she could control some white fire and light, AND she had wings, but she couldn't fly very well, plus I made her weaker by having her left eye be Demonic, of course, then, she was blind in that eye. But the power in that eye let Crimsonflame be so strong. But Crimsonflame is a cat, so it goes on...and on. I like reincarnating, Cerasus turned into Goldine, and Goldine lost her claws and turned into Crimsonflame. Even with Crystalsong, she was reincarnated into Starkit. (Yes, I get Starstar but I made a story for her and her name is Lightningshatter.) You don't always have to be an animal that changes into a person, but it can be helpful. Lastly, it is up to you how you role play, but you have to show that you are affected by your surroundings, you aren't perfect. You will get better, just practice. -Crimsonflame (If Aquila is co-leader, can Vex be Deputy? :3) *cough*starstar*cough* Someone better treat that cough of yours Vex before *Lightningshatter* claws you in tha face >> *Cough*HernameisLightningshatter*Cough* Ugh, yeah. I need to go see a doctor or something. *COUGH*hernameisstarstar*cough* Wow, my cough is bad... I doubt starst- Lightningshatter will claw me. She is mah besty <3 ═Vex I made a backstory for Lightningshatter, she basically ran away from Shadowclan, because she didnt like the life as a warrior, yet she still believed in Starclan. She made her way to the darkened, mountainous and gray realm of Umbra's Death. She climbed upon a high ledge upon a steep mountain. A storm broke and lightning shattered around her and she renamed herself Lightningshatter, for Starclan hadn't come to her. Yup, basically what happened. She hunts in the realm of Umbra, blood always on her paws. -Crimsonflame Well then... Starstar is quite epic... ═Vex No offence, but you shouldn't call me wrong when you didn't even give me a reason why I am wrong. >> -Zonya(messenger Derplester I love your Mesenger creatures ^^ They are SO cool! I want to be one ;-; -Crimsonflame You can have one, I don't see why not. I just recently created mine, but the reason why I have it is because I am working for Reon xD but I use her in flab just ocassionally like now. -Zonya(messenger Can I be one too? ;w; ~F!re/$hadow. Everyone loves the messanger creatures. <3 ═Vex Wow guys. xDD This is not my creature, so really. You can use it as long as you are not claiming it on deviantart. Anyway here is the creature species sheet. (What if I made a pack of these oh my god. It's like. Whoever needs a messenger, we'll be there. xD) -Zonya(messenger Alrighty then, i'll just have a char of a Messenger ^^ Here is how she looks, including her name and traits: Her name is Xaviline, Nicknamed Xavi. She is a female Messenger, in which she calls Rhylisi. She has a dark bloodredish pelt with the same color on her chest, her crowskull is black. Her feathers are a bright red and her eyes are crimson. Her forelegs and backlegs are red as well, with a dark red tail. As a crow, she is black with red tipped tail and wing feathers, with the same red as her beak. Xavi is patient, and protective. She is quiet and usually does not speak. She is quick and agile, as a crow and fox. (I think it's a fox...) -Crimson Wow I like her xD She sounds fun. Dapplestream(sc 21:39, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Nice charrie, Crimson! ^^ "dark bloodredish pelt" x3 notasgoodaszonyathoughbutstillgreat. Ugh, I love the species. The artwork in the group is amazing. ═Vex ^3^ Thanks! We should make a Messenger club -Crimeon It would be a good idea. xD I now wanna plan this out with some of you. Dapplestream(sc 21:48, March 2, 2014 (UTC) But if there was a messanger club, wouldn't be like... A bunch of mailmen? <3 ═Vex Alright, Who will be the leader? We don't exactly have enough people to form a Clan, and it is a clan of messengers, so messenging is our job. and the leader looks after the clan. But like every other, we need a Healer, a Deputy, a Leader, and members. I'll make the page when we have our info. -Xavi A bunch of mailman xD it won't work like that It would be a bunch of mailmen but that's the thing. We should be assigned to at least a few people or another clan and we work for them in a way? xD Idk. Also, who wants to come to the chatzy so we can get all the info gathered? Dapplestream(sc 21:54, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Oh, wow. I didn't really think you were going through with this. May I join, if so? >> ═Vex I'm sorry. I can't go on Chatzy anymore. We'll just have to decide here...-Xavi Feather already decided to join, so why not, Vex? :D Dapplestream(sc 21:56, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Aw gosh ;w; Ok we'll plan it here. Dapplestream(sc 21:57, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Ohhh Feather ^^ What's her name, and me and her can be like, secret sisters -Xavi Yey. ^^ Thanks. Erm... Xavi, why can't you go on Chatzy? Is it because you prefer Bing? >:| ═Vex No, It isn't because of what you think. I will never go on Chatzy, because I can't. End of story and end of discussion. She said her name is Mist. Dapplestream(sc 22:06, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, then. ═Vex Nice, Derple :3 And I think thst you should be leader, and I would like to try out for Healer. -Xavi Sure, I'll take position as leader since I thought of the idea first, and healer, sure. c: Vex, would you like to be second in command? Dapplestream(sc 22:09, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Sure! Thank you. What about Feather, though? ═Hader I think Feather could be a Member, and I think there should be these groups in order from highest to least: Leader : Deputy : Healer : Mesengers ( Those who help the ones that require them ) Travelers ( Those who seek and guide the Mesengers ) Defenders ( Those who defend the clan if any intruders come ) Queens and kits : -Xavi I like your idea but I was thinking that maybe we had only the travelers and messengers. Defenders are not that necessary since these species are not intended to be agressive. That is a good point but they are an easy target, They can't really defend themselves...? -Xavi Um... Who would we deliver messages to? Most Clans deliever messages themeselves. Also, are they kits, pups, cubs, or what? ═Hader Woah :l Wait guys. Let's think about this. Let's not really make it a clan but more of a like a "company." You have your boss, then you have your employees. We work together to keep our customers happy. Dapplestream(sc 22:29, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Aww man they are cool. Dapple, I know many people want to be one, but can I be one too? They're so cool. - Sphyri Yeah, I agree with Dapple now. I guess it doesn't really make sense to have a whole Clan, since the species is more of a neutral pack. ═Hader That would be boring. I meant for this to be like one clan for Messengers, they are a species altogether, not a group of one. We should narrow it down to have a leader, healer and Messengers. The Healer heals the Messengers, leader, or anyone without contact of a medicine cat. We shall look at all the pages of the wiki to make sure that anyone is without our need. -Xavi Sphyri, there is no reason why you can't, so go ahead! c: And Leader and healer should workout then with the messengers, but I was just trying to give you the thought of us being a "company" because we are not really going to be such a huge clan since we'll be working for different people and things could get messy. Dapplestream(sc 22:40, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Good point, maybe we shouldn't have a clan, more like if someone wants to be a Healer, they can be one. And if someone wants to make small groups of messengers, than they may do so. But I'm still a Healer ^^ -Xavi Alright! :D now we just need a name. xD Dapplestream(sc 22:45, March 2, 2014 (UTC) you should call it alheimerz :P neh neh neh -s Ok I though of what she looks like. Her name is Aurum (Latin for gold) and she has a black base coat with spots of gold. Her feathers are light yellow, and long. Her skull is white with two identical gold spots on each side. She can summon wings to fly instead of turning into a crow. - Sphyri I really want to make a messanger character now and I would like to join too.But there should be messanger security that is non-agressive and will only fight if the group is in danger from an outside threat-Jag Fel Well, actually, Jagged. I like the idea, but as I said, the creature is not agressive. And no, this does not mean they can't fight, they can. They are just not like a warrior cat who gets all pissed and attacks, if you get it. Of course they would defend themselves too. I still think there's no need for a security yet, but we'll be prepared. They shouldn't pose much of a threat anyway, but we could speak about this later if you would like. Dapplestream(sc 02:32, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Ahem... Why is Azura never here when I'm talking/typing/whatever to her? *sigh* I will say it again - promise one day I will become leader, and what date that might be, and I will consider forgiving you. ~Aquila Aquila, she is British (I think) so you and her arn't in the same time period. Urgh. I know that, but by now anyway she should have replied. ~Aquila My messenger charry is called Nora (or Nor xD) Is it still ok if I join? ;-; ~F!re. Here is her desc. Nora is a messenger, sometimes called Nor. She has a white pelt, with the same color on her chest, and her crow-skull is silver. Her feathers are blue. Her eyes are aqua Her forelegs and backlegs are icy-blue, and her tail has ice-blue markings. As a crow, she is white, with ice-blue tipped wing feathers and tail. ~F!re. Nocturnal. -.- ═Kaosu Jagged Fel will be marrying Amu Fel on a date undecided most likely this week or next week. Everyone is invited to the wedding which will be on Magnolia Plantation in h7 a limosuine will be provided for y'all.What is required is a small band to play "Dixie Land" also a person to conduct the wedding.Formal attire is required for everyone no exceptions! There will be a formal dinner `after the ceremory which is mandatory for only close friends and family of the newlyweds.No weapons will be allowed at the ceremony only security personel are only allowed firearms on the plantation.If security finds a weapon with you it will be immediatly confiscated and you'll be escorted from the plantation ASAP -Jagged Fel ... Ok.. ~Mystique/F!re. Ok Jagged... ~Azura Nix I am not quite sure I'll be able to attend, but I'll try. ~Mysti/F!re. Azura! ~Aquila ~''Prophecy''~ ~Dawn will turn to night, flames of crimson burn the skies as dusk and dawn forever shall fight. Serene wishes of dragons shall force the fire to set alight. A Creature of power and frost, frozen in Her thoughts of memory. A howling moon scorches the sky as forever the fox will rest. The crystal lake reflects lightning and thunder, a world so bright will soon be so dark for another. Lightning shatters the sky, dark mountains will cry, prophecies unfold as the kit is now alone. Blood crevices through her pelt, Dragon of Dead will claw ahead as golden will lead her clan. Kin of Crystal, a claw of fierce power, only Lightning may stop her~ ~Crimson~ Wow, you actually thought I wrote that, don't be so sure even if you checked the contributions and IP Adress ._. ~Azura Nix Err...I didn't mean to delete that prophecy.... Nocturnal, you'd best answer Aquila's question. Will she ever become leader? There is a rebellion on the line if you do not answer. Also, congratulations, Jagged and Amu. And Crimsonflame, I look forward to witness the prophecy unfold. ═Kaosu Indeed, I am becoming impatient, Azura. And don't even pretend you didn't edit the Moonclan page... That was a stupid and naive move. ~Aquila ... *Shrug* ~Azura Nix This is getting annoying Azura. What will you do? -Sphyri F!RE GET ON FLAB NOW, I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING REALLY IMPORTANT, IT'S REALLY BAD NEWS (MAYBE, I DUNNO IF IT'S ACTUALLY BAD OR NOT OR NEUTRAL), URGH WHATEVER JUST COME ON NOW, REALLY URGENT URGENT, OMFG, EXTREMELY IMPORTANT, HURRYYYYY, QUICK COME ON FLAB NOWWWWWWWWWW!! OMG OMFG OMG OMFG OMG IT'S SO-... ~Azura Nix I'm sorry Auzy, but I can't go on Flab now.. I'm on iPad, and I can't sneak on ;-; I'll try to see you tomorrow, ok? And I hope it isn't bad news ;w; ~F!re. And don't ignore Aquila... you can't lead the Legendary Legion forever.. if you don't change, I'll be in the rebellion as well. ~Scarlette. Nocturnal, what is so urgent? Whatever it is, are you sure it is as important as the revolution we may start? Please do answer Aquila's question. Don't just shrug dumbly. Shadow, Zonya, Aquila, Ino, Sphyri, and I are willing to start a revolution. Sure, you might say that the Legendary Legion has many more members. However, nearly all of your members are inactive. Quality over quanity. With a few words, you could either stop a rebellion and save yourself and others, or kill all of your comrades and yourself, possibly all of Tamriel. Please answer the question soon. ═Kaosu The fact that the prophecy states there is a dragon of ice or whatever scares me because I have my dragon named Elsa.. Who I think belongs in this legion. .-. Dapplefrost :l 00:22, March 7, 2014 (UTC) My interperitation: Dawn will turn to night ((Night could mean Nocturnal)), flames of crimson ((I think this means Crimson >>)) burn the skies as dusk and dawn forever shall fight. Serene wishes of dragons shall force the fire to set alight. A Creature of power and frost, frozen in Her thoughts of memory ((Frost could mean Elsa, or perhaps Sphyri, since she is an ice kitsune. Elsa is a better chance, though, since it speaks of a dragon)). A howling moon scorches the sky as forever the fox will rest ((Fox could either mean me or Sphyri possibly)). The crystal lake reflects lightning and thunder, a world so bright will soon be so dark for another. Lightning shatters the sky, dark mountains will cry, prophecies unfold as the kit ((A cat >>)) is now alone. Blood crevices through her pelt, Dragon of Dead ((Umbra)) will claw ahead as golden ((The new German Charlotte Flab person, Golden, perhaps?)) will lead her clan. Kin of Crystal ((Crystalpaw?)) , a claw of fierce power, only Lightning ((Lightning could be starstar, aka Lightning)) may stop her. ((So, in all, I think it's mainly about Crimson's main charries, Crystalpaw, Lightning, Syphri(possibly her charrie) and Crimson.)) Nice, but, Sphyri isnt my charry, Lightning, wow, I was impressed by that one, Starstar is indeed quite deep, she doesn't want to follow in Crytsalsong's trail. (FYI, Crystal is evil, she often kills for the pleasure, or revenge.) Lightningshatter does enjoy having blood upon her paws, and is a fierce fighter. A lot is about Crimson...but perhaps...a great demise will occur. ( Crimson is awesome, I know, don't cry, but she controls a part of day which makes her vulnerable to another ) Yea, Enjoy prophecies unfold and as the sun shall riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee -Crimson (Yo Her name is Crystalsong yo) Not to be rude, but if the prophecy is only about your characters, why not just make it a book or something? ═Kaosu Actually, Kaosu, It includes a lot of peopl, mind you, you're just selfish. The prophecy includes Crimsonflame,(Obvious) Sphyri (obviously) Lightning,(:/) Azura, Umbra (I play him, but I counted him anyway) Aquila, and Kaosu. Not everything is clear, you know. ~Frisbee (Crimson) Once again, not to be rude, but how am I being selfish? :/ ═Kaosu Aw, dang. I thought I was in the prophecy xD Dapplefrost :l 04:28, March 7, 2014 (UTC) *Cough*Perhapsyouaredapple*cough* ((Yay, I'm in a prophecy ^.^)) Azura, you cannot buy my allegiance - I'm better than that - do not think that by making me co-leader you could get away with it. Answer my question properly - one more chance - or the revolution will start, you will be overthrown. So what is more important to you? Your leadership or your clanmates? If you do not act sensibly, you will lose both. ~Aquila Aquila, you realize you cannot be Deputy whilst you are leading the Revolution against the Legendary Legion? You are giving this up, so who would you want to replace you...From where we are now, this might be more of your decision rather than Azura's. -Crimson Crimson, why are you against me in this matter? I really don't care if I lose my place as deputy for the time being, as long as the legion gets the leader it deserves. ~Aquila *Scowling, Crimson bares her teeth* Why should Azura let you back in the clan if you aren't to be trusted? Being leader of a Creed of Assasins and the leader of a revolution against your Legion, you have enough power. -Crimson The Creed doesn't mean much and will soon be disbanded. I'm in the clan right now, in case you haven't noticed, and I'm co-leader. I never left the clan or was kicked out - I am waiting for Azura to sensible reply ''to my question. I'm not immediately going to start a revolution at this very moment! *sigh* ~Aquila *Crimson quietly snarled* Yet it only shows disrespect toward your clan! Azura is probably asleep by now, so she won't be replying for quite a while, Aquila. -Crimson Disrespect toward my clan? Crimson... The Assassin's Creed fanbase here consists of only me and Hellboy. So who would I be disrespecting, the Creed itself? It would be a shame if I would dare to even do that, given that I am inspired heavily by Connor! I am not disrespecting anyone by disbanding a clan that hardly has any members. ~Aquila I mean you are disrespecting the Legendary Legion! It is alright to have certain thoughts against it, but your ideas leave me pondering your loyalty to it. ~Crimson (I'm in a prophecy! Sweet.) Anywhohaday,(I say that it's my phrase >.<) Aquila, you are totally right. Chromo, (Crimson) why start a fight? We were all enjoying prophecies and stuff until you wrongfully accuse Aquila because you're probably craving for some roleplay by now. Not that I blame you. Anywho, if you want drama, just roleplay a bit. We can always delete it when we get to the ''serious stuff. *Sphyri* I'm not the one starting a fight, frostface. You realize that I only try to do what is right for my clan, even if I might not always be right. And yes, I enjoy roleplaying but that isn't the point. I refuse to force the prophecy fall where it may. It is a tranquil, slow process, so I must wait. -Chromosone (Crimson) Crimson! I am loyal to the legion - but I am NOT 'loyal to its current leader! What is right for your clan is that it needs a new leader - I admit that I may not be the perfect leader, but I ''was ''chosen... ''Again - I am not starting a revolution, I am waiting for a reply - and until that reply comes, then shall I decide whether or not to oppose. ~Aquila Very well. If her answer is invalid, you may start your revolution. Azura can decide what the Legion is to do next. Good luck, Aquila. -Crimson ((Err, am in this prophecy?)) that's a good idea, Aquila.. but I'm not sure when she'll reply. She lives in Turkey, so it must be morning for her now. I'll try to get her to change her mind about staying leader when I see her on Flab. ~Scarlette -Hugs Crimsonflame.- Goldine, I think your the only one in this situation who ain't harsh <3 Aquila, you're the Co-leader, not Deputy anymore. What I mean is that you're the second leader of LL... Understand? (>*o*)> Except you can't banish members without me agreeing. <(*o*<)~Yours Sincerely, Azura Nix '''Azura! You cannot buy my allegiance to you!! THAT WAS NOT MY QUESTION. Answer it properly, for gods sake! ''Will- I- Ever- Be- Leader?'' ~Aquila I said you're the second leader of LL ._. ~Azura Nix Second leader, eh? What does that rank mean,'' lord'' Nocturnal? It seems the same as any rank to me... I think I know what it means, though. It means that once you die, you will still reincarnate and become leader automatically once again, correct? -She sighed, sitting down on her haunches.- That wasn't Aquila's question, y'know. She asked it clearly. Will she ever become the leader of the Legendary Legion? ' We're not talking about co-leader or anything, here! We are speaking about the full-on leader. We are speaking about your rank. '''Will she ever replace you as leader of the Legendary Legion? '''We are ready to rebel. We are ready to start a revolution right this moment. All of your comrades could die. Answer the question, and perhaps you could stop it. ═Kaosu ((Don't ignore ^ you have been warned)) ~Scarlette (Shadow). My sister riverbliss wants to join and i said yes so she will never let u down- sSe u back at island7 -ƒяσѕтραω(я¢) Okie Frostie <3 And Vexie, what I mean is that Aquila is a full-on leader! Shes just the second one, for example, the goverment, but this one only has 2 people who are fully in charge. ~Azura Nix Is it too late for me to start rping? ;-; I'm worried that i won't be able to roleplay here anymore. (Not that I had started but, you get the point!) ̶~̶Vivian *Nods to Vivian* Please do, Vivian, My role play will soon follow, or would you rather I first? ~Crimsonflame~ Azura, cat I get rid of Fleetfoot, and have a different creature? Or maybe just keep Fleet and have the other one too? Anyways, the creature I have in mind is called an Arboreal Fishing cat, and basicly the arboreal fishing cat is relatively small, about twice the size of a pre-apocalypse housecat. Patterning and coloration varies between regions, but they are generally tan or brown with darker brown spots or stripes. Their front legs have "wings," which consist of an elongated toe and modified feather-like fur*. While not actually functional for flying, they help the cat to make longer jumps. The tail is thick and slightly stiff, with a fan of "feathers" on the end which also helps to stabilize jumps and helps the cat to balance on delicate tree branches. While they are not quite prehensile, the other toes are also slightly elongated to help the cat grip tree branches and prey, and thanks to their elongated dew claws they can use their hind paws to pick up some small objects and hang for short periods of time by their back legs. (I got it from a site, i'm not very creative x3) ~Fleetfoot Oh wow, I didn't expect someone to reply that quickly! And I don't really care who goes first, just as long as we can roleplay. ^-^ ̶~̶ Vivian Oh, sorry about that, imma add my name (maybe that's a good idea!) ̶~̶ Vivian -Her large spines clink together as she stretches and yawns, revealing large deadly pointed teeth. Her body straightens out, as the wind ruffles her fur, her nostrills flare and she scents something, she doesn't know what it is, but she knows it ''could mean danger, she digs her claws into the ground and lifts her head up higher.- Alright, I have something in mind.... ~Sunlight streamed through the dawn, crystal dew twinkling in the sun's starlight. Crimsonflame approached, her pelt searing with heat, a growl arose in her throat. A bird with starboard eyes gazed into the distance, certainly not expecting Crimson to scorch the creature. Silent paw steps were followed by a gentle breeze that hid her scent, the Auralious chirping a beautiful song. With a flurry of claws, Crimsonflame had the Auralious bird beneath her bloodied paws. After swiftly eating the bird, she padded back toward the forest.~ ~Crimsonflame~ -She braces herself against a large creature (Idk what it is x3 lol), growls, then with a swift backslash of her back claws, she had tripped the creature, she then leaped onto the thing's back and started shredding it with her iron claws biting it neck to make it was really dead, she then looked at the damage it had done and howls quietly- "UGH, it's going to take me at least a week to grow that back! And why did it have to attack me when I was just about to go hunt?!" -she looks at her back and her broken spike muttering curses under her breath- ̶~̶ Vivian -She trots into the forest to find a large mossy rock that she had found and 'claimed' (i guess? idk) goes around in circles 3 times and curls up whispering- "Ak, ka saules jūtas labi pēc šī būtne ir rupjš uzbrukums! Bet, es neesmu atradis nevienu draugu leģendārajā leģionā, izņemot Azura Nix." (that's Latvian) Ugh! Azura, I don't '''care '''if I'm a second full-on leader. Will I ever '''replace you as leader?! And don't even think ''about trying to buy my allegiance, because as stated before, it won't work. ~Aquila I don't know what you think, but I believe we could start the revolution now, if we wanted to. Nocturnal doesn't care; she has attempted to dodge your question many times. She never put any thought into her answers. The first time you asked, she simply shurgged as if she had better things to do then to prevent a rebellion. I don't think she knows that we are serious about this revolution. Face the facts; Azura will likely never die. I really wouldn't mind if she reincarnated, but she said it herself that she will Always be leader, even after reincarnating. She creates poor excuses everytime we accuse her of something. I'm ready to rebel when you are, Aquila. ═Kaosu I am ready as well, with Elsa. This is all simply ridiculous. Dapplefrost :l 23:26, March 7, 2014 (UTC) -tips hat to nocturnal- Lord Nocturnal my narglatch character Sciopero will prove to be very strong agains the rebels.I will also back the legion as Jagged and I will aid our legion with my plantation security force.Aquila is power hungry and she will be a tyrant unlike you.I will do my best to protect you-Jagged Fel Elsa is one of the most powerful characters on the game. With her, Azura wouldn't stand a chance. Thank you for agreeing, Dapple. ═Kaosu~ Azura, there are contracts to kill LL me and flame battled with them, but they survived! ._. Nuz zooriil lahvirn fen gevild, ahrk voth nid ko un strah, mu fen unstiid viik hokoron! ~Vivian Jii, dovah sahkren! Vivian, mindok tol Azura los tazaar. Rek los ni vost wah mu'ul Taazokaan. Zu'u hind hi emtiin daar, ful mu aal ni grind ko grah ko aluntiid. ═Kaosu Zu'u drehni hind wah kuz reid, ahrk Zu'u defiantly drehni laan LL nivos benex nimaar.~Vivian VIVAN I NEED YOU AT S6 IM WELL NEED U GET ON Hin poguk, dii fahdon. ═Kaosu Waan Zu'u lost wah, Zu'u fen aav keiz, nuz Zu'u fen koraav tol Zu'u aav gein Zu'u koraav zok vost fah pruntaas.(Also, Flamingtalon los nahlrii lot hun, Rek los lif ll wah sav praan do mii ahrk moonclan, there's contract tol los hel tir wah krii ek, ahrk nid gein mindok vahr Rek saag rek won't aav, kir disregard firig dremah.~Vivian Nox hi, Vivian. Zu'u hind tol hi fen aav keiz. Azura los tazaar, membrah rek vis semjah drem. Ahrk fos contract, aal Zu'u qiid? Los nii sent wah kriidaz anahlrii, uv fos? I'm frund Red didn't eim nii, pahfos nii los. MoonClan vis sav nimaar nol paal. ═Kaosu Hate to break it to you, Jagged, but you're wrong. I'll take down all your characters. You should've thought twice before getting on my bad side. I warned you at least a million times, but you didn't even try to change your ways. I've tried to help you, but you pushed me away once too often. I will not allow you to harm any of the rebels. And you really went so low as to call Nocturnal "Lord Nocturnal" in a non-sarcastic way? Wow. I can easily take down your little "army" too, so don't even bother. Spare their lives and your time. Aquila is most certainly ''not "''power hungry", she just has the courage to stand up for what's right, and we're here to support her in any way we can. Aquila is no tyrant, though you should know the definition of tyrant better than anyone. No, Nocturnal is the real tyrant here. I'll give you one last chance and one last option. Either apologize to everyone you've wronged and go do some community service, or get on Chatzy and stay there long enough so we can fight. If you decide to ignore the first option and then Godmodd or run away on Chatzy, I'll kill you here so everyone can see it. It's your choice. You have two days to decide. I suggest you choose wisely.---Ino Ino...are you sure you would want to kill your ally? I am still in the Legion, and I will never quit. But perhaps I shouldn't fight for something known to loose...? -Crimson Look Azura, you can't ignore Aquila forever. Aquila, If I may suggest, you should give Azura 2 days, and if she does not properly answer your question, then the revolution could begin. I can't stand not hearing her answer for much longer. However, I will wait until you give your orders. -*Sphyri* Sphyri, just because you are an elite warrior does not mean you are experienced. Let Aquila decide, unless you wish to stay with the Legion, of course. -Crimson I acknowledge your suggestion and will do so, Sphyri. Anyone who objects should say otherwise and I will acknowledge their words, too. 2 days, Nocturnal. Don't say we didnt' warn you, and don't say I didn't give you any chances. ''You reap what you sow. ~Aquila Zu'u los meddling ko truk Zu'u shouldn't, Zu'u mindok, Zu'u mindok.Zu'u zeyda kos wah koraav fos tinvok hi zein tinvaak.-*Sphyri Omg! I was sleeping inrl >:c And Aquila, I am not trying to buy your allegiance or whatever you mean by that ._. And I ain't ignoring, I'm just busy inrl. What do you mean by community service Ino? ._. Oh and if Vex and Aquila is fighting with you Ino then I ain't gonna fight you, I wouldn't kill my friends... And I don't know the answer for your question, It's so hard to decide. >.< ~Azura Nix I wish you'd stop hiding and trying to avoid me. Two days, Azura. Make your decision. ~Aquila OMG GUYS DON'T START A REBELLION THEN LEGENDARY LEGION WILL BE WEAKENED AND SOMEONE SAID HE'S GONNA KILL YOU GUYS >.< SERIOUSLY DON'T DON'T DON'T DON'T DON'T DON'T DON'T DON'T DON'T!!! -afw Zu'u los ni bek fos, nuz Zu'u mindok tol niist kodiist los cg waan tol seik naantruk, Zu'u lorot it's contracted wah krii yoltaas, dahik nust nunon laan wah krii ek.~Vivian I don't know who you are aww, but one person can't kill 4 or 5 people at once. It would be godmodding. - *Sphyri* Kogaan. Nii los likely nunon Raven uv anahlrii. Nid saak hask. Ahk, Vivian, Zu'u hind hi mahn wah aav keiz. Nii los hin poguk, to. Nox hi. ═Kaosu I'd have to disagree, Sphyri. If one is very skilled, and does so without godmodding, they could kill four people at once. However, those people fighting would most likely refuse to die. Most people, like me >>, couldn't, though. ═Kaosu Zu'u fen, ol lingrah ol mu dreh ni Krii Azura, rek los dii nunon fahdon ko LL exept fah hi (I lorot ahrk Sahqon.~Vivian Nox hi. Hi los gein do dii closest fahdon ol eyvir, orin to Zu'u barely mindok hi. Haha... Azura couldn't dir, to rek gaav reincarnated enook tiid rek dreh. Perhaps mu vust niivut ek tir, sinon? ═Kaosu Why doesn't Azura just accept? You are avoiding Aquila's question, seriously. And you know what? I'm so done with this, -Crimson Aalkos mu vust kuz atruk nol ek usnutiid tol folook ek, ruz nuft nii wah niivut ek hond?~Vivian Crimson, what do you mean that you are done? Please don't quit Flab... Tol los lot zaak. Zu'u los impressed. Vutharaak, fos fund mu nuft wah kuyiz ek tir? Zu'u vis ni lorot do naan vul truk rek lost ofuun do ek usnutiid. ═Kaosu -As the sun arose through the distant trees of the forest, rays of light upon Crimsonflame's pelt warmed her increasing flames inside her. Crimson was always stronger at dawn, forever she was born from the life of Goldine, who was shifted from Cerasus, Cherry of the Golden Tree. Her secret left unknown, yet one would find out in time. She began her padding through the beautiful forest, shafts of light seeming to follow the trees. Crimsonflame felt the tense waters of the Crystal River, where she first had her lovely kits. Her mind wandered about on the thought of her kits, yet she shook it off and bent down for a drink of the water. Once she had her drink, she cleverly burned the river with quick flames, evaporating it as she bound across muddy soil. As she reached the other side, the water fell back into the Crystal River. Peering over the side of the hill, on the other side of the river, The Darkest Shadows, the realm of Umbra's death cast long shadows over the bare side of the forest. I must search there, to ensure my Legion Umbra is dead. she thought, straightening her fur and bounding off the hill. Crimsonflame was running, getting slowly weaker and weaker until she had to stop. In the midst of pulling thorns from her pelt, she glared up. The Darkest Shadows! she whispered, so quietly none could hear her, yet rattling cries came from the realm. Darkness seemed to steal Crimson, yet she clawed her way through dark, dead brambles and black undergrowth. A ferocious yowl came from inside, obviously a cat, she thought. She crept inside, soon feeling sharp claws rake her spine. fiercely she growled, showing the cat she wasn't going to let them live if they showed themselves to be powerful. This cat was strong, but Crimsonflame turned over, suddenly. She smashed the ginger she-cat to the ground, pinning her down as the cat showed weakness to her. The she-cat was light ginger, white on her underbelly and chest, with lightning-green eyes. "Why, I always have expected visitors," The cat hissed, licking her bloodied paw. "If only you were prey, because you look like a thin warthog." These words struck Crimsonflame like lightning, her claws unsheathed, her teeth clenched and her fur bristling with fury. "Say another word, filthy rat, and let me show you what it means to be Guardian." The ginger cat's eyes grew wide as she saw her flames emitting scorching heat. "I didn't realize of your 'power', cat," Her voice sounded sharp as 'cat' was pronounced. "I am Lightningshatter, I hunt in the dark woods here so Clan cats wouldn't find me, and yes, I know about the dead dragon in the center. For me, he's kinda like an old thorn bush, you don't touch him, but you acknowledge him from far away." Crimsonflame tilted her head, but grinned and followed the cat as Lightningshatter led her through the dark woods. Crimson found herself face-to-face with Umbra, laying upon the ground from his great demise. Lightningshatter interrupted her thoughts. "Thanks, for killing Umbra. Without his death, I wouldn't have a place to properly hunt!" Crimsonflame replied, "I didn't kill him, my friends did. Aquila did the most." Lightning nodded, but her expression changed quickly to fear as Umbra's eyes glowed dark purple.- -Crimsonflame I will not surrender and work for y'all.I am loyal to nocturnal nobody else and I will fight you are your idiotic friends Ino and y'all will be working for me on my plantation.-Jagged Fel Jaggggggeeeeeeddddddd but why You make me look like an idiot >:/ -Crimson Not unless your plantation dies first. -ice blades on tip of blade flick as I lash my tail, grinning at him- ~Elsa(IceWing) Errr....maybe I shouldn't be in this fight. Obviously, the stronger ones are against Nixie......-Crimson Jagged, if the rebellion happens, you will have seven and counting skilled roleplayers against you. I suggest you stay out of it. ═Kaosu Wait for it... I don't give a fucking shit about how many rebels are fighting against the legion.I'm saying that I'll rather die than work for y'all.And if y'all do kill me at least 1 of you will be killed as well since I ain't going down alone-Jagged Fel' There it is..! Wait lmao how can you kill when you are already dead? Seriously, good luck to you. Dapplefrost :l 17:57, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Jagged, I'm sure that nearly everyone against Nocturnal doesn't want you to join us in our rebellion. Sorry. ═Kaosu Just wanted to clarify that my whole rant up there was directed towards Jagged, no one else. And now I'm gonna go on another one. How stupid can you be, Jagged? I actually tried ''to be your friend and help you out, but "Lord Nocturnal" doesn't even trust you. She never did and never will. If you're gonna die, you might as well die for a good cause. Too late for that now though, I guess. I never said that I want you to work for us, you'd only slow us down. I will not allow you to take anyone down with you if they're my friend. Speaking of friends...... *appears in front of Jagged and punches him in the nose as hard as I can* ''Never ''call my friends "idiotic", got it? We would never work for you on your pathetic little plantation even if you manged to defeat us by some miracle. My friends at least know the meaning of the word "loyalty", which is further than you'll ever get. How many chances have I given you? I tried to be your friend, I really did. In fact, if you hadn't done all those things, I might still be trying to help you. I'll see you on Chatzy soon then. Oh, and good luck. You'll need it..... ---Ino I prefer using the term "Revolutionary" instead of "Rebel". In my opinion, it makes us sound bad. Anyway, Jagged, you'll need a lot of skill and a clean fate (I don't believe in luck), both of which you lack, to get the whole revolution, let alone us as individuals, to be your slave. I will spare you and Nocturnal because it is not necessary in my eyes to kill you - so don't ''make ''it necessary. Due to your idiotic actions and me not generally trusting you, you will be exiled, and Nocturnal will start over again. Kaosu will be the deputy, Crimsonflame will continue to be the legion guardian, I will not godmod or 'reincarnate', and the clan will enjoy a good and deserving experience of equality under my lead. Anyway, roleplay? -I awoke from a sleep on the Throat of the World, glancing around to see it had been untouched and my memory faded back to when I had destroyed it in a furious rage. As I pushed myself up, I noticed a little wren sleeping quietly and angelic on the rock next to me. I smiled, although changed my expression when I thought that she would still hate me for what I did. Glumly, I pushed myself off the mountain and soared, stopping and diving at the ocean near the eastern coastline, my eyes focused on a ripple. An amazing sight of a humpback whale brought my memory back to eons ago when I and Whale destroyed eachother. My great talons struck cleanly into the humpback, and I brought the beast back to shore, ripping the skin off and eating the meat. My thoughts traced back to the Thunderbird and Whale tale again, and I had then wondered how or why my fourth form had returned to my third. My head arose and I glanced around as I heard a cat yowling. ''Crimsonflame? I thought, curious as to what was occuring. I then lightly flapped my wings, emitting a crackling noise, and soared slowly and gently over the beautiful forest near me, the environment suddenly changing into a more sinister, sadistic forest. There I saw the darkness of the mighty fallen Umbra, and watched silently as Crimsonflame and a strange cat trodded towards the body... Suddenly the undead dragon's eyes emitted an even more sadistic dark purple, and I braced myself, not believing what I had seen. Fear, for the first time, I had felt.- ~Aquila -A large buck stood in the forest, chewing on the viridian grass below him. The deer ate in peace, not knowing that a fox stood behind him. Kaosu's green eyes were narrowed; locked onto the deer as she day-dreamt of having venison whilst talking with her comrades. She loved the days that were free of drama; the days where Tamriel was still, and her clanmates could all just relax. Claws clenching the soil, she wiggled her haunches, preparing to pounce. Her grey ears twitched as a sudden crackle of thunder was heard overhead. Looking up, she saw that the sky was clear. "Aquila?" She asked herself, not noticing that the buck had heard her voice and started to dash into the woods. "Not again!" Before cursing under her breath, she sprinted after the swift deer into the forest, her tail flicking in annoyance. As she went on, she saw that the enviroment got darker as she ran, and more rotting plants showed up. She skidded to a stop as the deer trampled sideways, running away from the kitsune. Before Kaosu was a forest of dark brambles, rotting plants, and black thorns. Listening carefully, she heard a bitter conversation of an unknown voice, and one familiar one. Slowly, she trotted into the sinister forest. As she got closer to the sound, she started creeping her way in, hiding behinds trees and bushes incase these voices were a threat. Peeking over a stone slab, she saw Crimsonflame and an unknown cat trot towards the body of... Umbra? She let out a low wimper, seeing the thought-to-be-dead dragon's body. Suddenly, it's immobile eyelid flashed open, revealing a lilac, slit eye. Her ears pressed against her head as she took two large steps back, shaking her head in fear.- ═Kaosu ~Crimsonflame embraced the worry of her companions like a quick breeze, understanding their worriful glares toward the creature's emitting purple eyes. Umbra's body was alive, yet his heart was left unseating. surely Umbra cannot fight like this? she thought, glancing over to Lightningshatter, who seemed engraved into the fallen leaves underpaw. Lightning them looked at the creatures behind her, nodding at them shakenly. Umbra, Dragon of Death, thought to be dead all this time? Why didn't Lightningshatter warn me...? she thought, trembling with the fear inside of her. The dragon's body began to glow with a pulsating light, nearly blinding. Crimsonflame was shocked, stepping back from fright, and falling backward. Umbra was shifting, into a leopard, as of his appearance. "He looks like a Dark Goldine!" Crimson exclaimed, glancing around at the surrounded terror.~. -Crimsonflame Sphyri sat alone, watching the ground freeze beneath her as she sat still. He looks like a dark Goldine! Sphyri looked up, shadows curling around the trees and ferns, rotting them. The kitsune jumped to her paws and raced forward, knowing something was wrong. Goldine? Who is that? She thought, Crimson's words ringing in her mind. She stopped before her companions, but they all were frozen with fear, staring at a pulsating purple mass of light. Darkness crowded the young kitsune's mind, and she two was frozen in place with fear. The biting numbness of the shadows around seemed to invade her mind. Sphyri panted, trying to shake the intense fear that clutched at her chest. - *Sphyri* -I circled downwards and landed next to Crimsonflame, it was hard to think of an explanation to this as I was shaking in the utmost terror, but I had finally exclaimed, "F-forged from the remainder of memories he stole from you?" I heard Sphyri come but did not react, I was in a mixture of awe and fear - mostly fear. My beak fell open and my wings hung limply beside me. I never knew that the amount of fear I had now would ever strike my heart, sharper than the strongest dagger to exist. My white face had paled like the moon, and what I hoped was not tears dropped from my golden eyes.- ~Aquila ((Guys, don't try to heal me, I prefer you don't ;-; Prepare yourselves.)) -Umbra fiercely smiled, his teeth sharper than the fear of his existence. A shadow remained behind the 'Dark Goldine', of the darkest black. Crimson felt her power seep from her soul. For the same reason she was stronger at Dawn, she was weaker at night. Umbra controlled Night, Goldine controlled Dawn. That very essence of Goldine had been passed on, her spirit weak with a darkness pulsating from the creature that drew Crimson ever so much closer to him. She was meant to kill Umbra, alone, and probably for the cost of her very life. She let no one find her weakness of night, in which, flames were cold and useless unless only bravery encouraged her. This can't be true! she thought, a dark essence echoing through her. Oh, dear Cera, indeed your nightmares have come true. She gasped, staring at the Umbreous leopard. Only black, his darkness seemed to fight against Crimsonflame's spirit. She carefully put one paw in front of the other, her flames burning her pelt. "I will fight dark with dark." She spoke gingerly, weakened by her upcoming demise. Her pelt turned to shadowy cinders, black as reflecting Umbra's shadow pelt. "I am Umbroline, or Mirroline, whatever you may call me..." He spoke, his voice dark as a rising shadow. Umbroline makes sense, Mirroline...Mirror Goldine, I suppose... Crimson thought, her teeth bared, claws unsheathed and ready to tear the Leopard to shreds. Suddenly a sharp pain made Crimsonflame fall, blood welling out of her wound. She growled, why did the pain hurt so much? Crimson sprang up, looking around, she saw Mirroline had disappeared. With another sudden jolt of pain slicing through her, the leopard had reappeared. "You can't kill me, Crimsonflame, I think you ought to realize what a pain you shall suffer as you die!" His words struck her light a sharp claw, particularly like the claws that pierced her. She quickly bound up, as she sprang for Mirroline's shoulder. Crimson raked her claws across his bleeding wound, forcing herself to disappear instantly, as her pelt was now Cinderflame, from the flames that scorched her, finally gaining enough affect to make herself disappear. She reappeared upon Mirroline's back, slashing his flank whilst gaining a massive wound upon her paw. She winced as Crimsonflame felt a thudding crash. She noticed Mirroline fell under her impact, she couldn't help but feel proud. She slashed his eye, still secretly grinning. "My destiny is to protect my clan, Mirroline, so I cease to be afraid of death!" He smiled, his weakness only a blunder for distraction. "Fantastic, Then I will gladly do so, and let your clanmates watch your suffer." His voice was a furious growl, as he sliced her chest, blood spilling out. I..I can't go any farther....But...I have to kill Mirroline! she thought, struggling to get up, one of her hind legs was dislodged. she chased herself around, looking in all directions for Mirroline, then saw his unmistakable eyes shimmer. Crimsonflame's pelt was scarred in injuries, most of them, unable to be healed by anyone. He pinned her down, readying his unsheathed paw for a killing strike, as Mirroline gritted his teeth. Her mind fluttered with all her memories. I loved Greysky...my kits....I protected my clan...I found the sacred temple....I was enchanted by a Tigrador....I found Shard.....Goldine...... She began to weep, her thoughts drifting off. A force powered her on, Bravery. She felt her flames empower her. Bravery was all she could control. Mirroline gaped at her fire, burning through the forest leaves. Crimsonflame batted away his paw, in which he was about to strike. She pinned him down from his grip, after he winced at her fire. The flames scorched through his pelt, yet as the flames began burning, she lost her control, as well as all her balance. Crimsonflame's eyes flamed red, fierceness was like a burning sun inside her. The fire began to burn her own pelt, burning like it did to Mirroline, but less severe. Her blood boiled as Mirroline fell, his eyes opening as Crimson ceased her fire. "I also am not afraid to die," He said, glaring at her with weak, yet forever hating eyes. "But you shall die with me!" Crimsonflame felt blood pool upon cold ground, Mirroline hit with a final strike to Crimson, a rattling yowl echoing through the forest, again, Mirroline stood, a smug expression upon him. A flash of a golden pelt, and Mirroline was dead with a wound upon his eye, claws dislodged.- -Crimsonflame -Sphyri stood stil, frozen with fear. Crimson? No, no this can't be happening! Rage boiled up from inside the kitsune, her pelt bristling and turning deep blue, tinged with white. Her fur grew longer, and her tails bushed up. No no no no NO! The fox couldn't contain herself. Ice coated the forest floor, and froze every plant and tree around them. Thick spikes of ice rose from the ground, looming high above their heads. Fear, confusion, rage, sadness, the urge to destroy, to obliterate, they all swirled in Sphyri's mind. She's dead, that '''THING' killed her.'' Her power scared her, yet she couldn't stop. Frost coated everything, even dusting her companions and Crimson. Stop, control yourself. Keep it together. S-stay calm. She thought, but her body refused. Pain throbbed in her head, and she couldn't think. Her eyes glowed blue, and she let out a yowl of terror and pain. - *Sphyri* -I simply stared blankly at Crimson, tears forming in my eyes. The cold Sphyri produced was nowhere as strong as the cold in my heart. I took a few steps towards Crimson, then lay down next to Crimson's body. I unfurled my left wing and covered her with it as if my feathers were a blanket, laying my head next to her. "We had so many memories together... So many battles, feasts, hunts together." I closed my eyes. "Must you go now?" I cried, thinking about our past events.- ~Aquila -Crimsonflame's gaze was clouded by memories, as she stared into her tearful eyes. Her voice was weak, yet quiet. "I wish for more memories, Aquila...I might live to see the brightness of another day...yet the brightness that comes from guarding my clan is more blinding than any sun, more powerful than Mirroline himself, more ferocious than me defending my kits....I..I wasn't the one who killed Mirroline...Lightningshatter did...she finished him off, as I am far too close to Starclan for living...Lightning forfilled the prophecy....not I...I have been strong through many moons, but I regret it all...." Crimsonflame curled her tail as tears soaked her pelt. Blood pooled upon the broken ground, of course, not nearly as broken as her heart. Nothing was as dark as death, nothing was as painful as love, nothing was as sharp as words, nothing is as beautiful as faith, nothing is everything.....- -Crimsonflame We had so many memories... Sheets of ice surrounded the kitsune, and she stopped, dead silent. She padded to Crimsonflame's dying body, where she sat next to her friend. Her ears were pressed flat against her head, and her tails sagged onto the ground, dragging behind her. She felt completely desolate, devoid of all her surroundings. The fox's eyes lost their shine, and were a dull purple. Her fur sleeked down onto her body, and turned white in color. Her frost gripped the hollow, cold reverberating off of every surface. Sphyri curled her tails around Crimson to keep her warm, even though her body still burned with slight fire. Sphyri let out a low, guttural moan, filled with her despondence. Snow fell from the sky, creating a thin foggy dome around the area. What do I do? What happens now? Who will be there for me now that my only '''friend' is gone. '' Tears whelled in her eyes, and streaked down her muzzle, freezing after they reached her chin. - *Sphyri* "So it shall be... I wish our friendship did not have to end this way," -As I said those words, rage against the now perished Umbra had boiled up inside of me, just as a phantom suddenly appeared behind me, his touch immediately calming the anger as he plucked a feather from my chest, which then glowed. No... ''I thought. A voice spoke, a voice I had immediately recognised. ''But how...? ''"I am... deeply saddened by this loss, Aquila," the spirit walked in front of Crimsonflame and knelt beside her. It was the ghost of Hiawatha... He lay the feather onto Crimson, which was half her size. "Onen ki' wahi..." we muttered, in unison.- ~Aquila ((Aquila, you will replace me as leader once I die. But if you become leader when I die the remember this: After the General (deputy) becomes leader they '''must' host 'The Duelis Games' ASAP, a leader cannot pick a member to become deputy in LL, the members must duel for the position (no one gets killed/injured in The Duelis Games), the one who reaches the last round becomes General and any High-Ranking Soldier enter into The Duelis Games, this is the tradition of the Legendary Legion, every leader must carry out this tradition. Oh and if the leader (who was once General of LL) dies then they will return as a High-Ranking Soldier. I hope you understand this Aquila...)) -Azura stood there, watching the whole scene. She was paralyzed by numbness and shock, he eyes staring right through Crimsonflame. "Vulom kinz Sul, vulon mah alok. kun bokun yahv ved lok. for do norok okriim, rein do suleykaar dovah, krul do ferocious grohiik grunt menacing nahlot. miin do vith bokun menacing krosis. premaal kaazsegram approaches reyth tol kodaav sogaal do iilah, qo ruzaak punishes golt. Od aad vulon, hooves do key niirah kotin hudin. Yol kun vok vulon. . May Akatosh guide you and Nocturnus give you strength and power.Guur shir fahdon ." Azura said quietly, her eyes flickered a golden light, the whistling wind made her red-cape be picked up into the air, her face was pale and expressionless.- ~Azura Nix -Kaosu stood feet away from her comrades, staring at the fake Goldine and the dying Crimson. Her body was shaking and twitching, but not from the frost that lay on her coat. She padded up to Crimsonflame, dragging her limp tails behind her. "C-Crimsonflame... Don't you die on me!" She weeped, tears welling in her eyes. "If you die now, I will never ''forgive you! Do you understand Crimson?!" She rested her head momentarilly on her chest. The tears ruffled the thin fur on her face. "Think about Cinderkit... Flamekit... Cakekit... Think about how much the Legendary Legion needs you! What about Greysky? What about the Tigrador!? "What about me?! I've lost you once already! No one can stand to lose you once again! You are ''brave, you have a story to tell. That is why I will not let you die!" Her hackles were raised and her green eyes were glossy; her pupils much less than a centimeter in diameter. "P-Please don't d-d-die!" She said, her voice raspy, as she nuzzled Crimsonflame's neck.- ═Kaosu ((Sphyri, war is not for fun. Killing Nocturnal and waging war on the Legendary Legion just for fun ''is something that shall never happen under my rule. She has made her choice, and as I will one day become leader, the revolution shall stand down. Besides, were the revolution to occur, I would spare Nocturnal anyway. Just because of that sentence, Sphyri, I am definitely not looking forward to you becoming leader, if one day it shall be so)) ~Aquila ((Sphyri, I am not dumb. I understand what you're saying, I translated every single thing you said, I translated the Latvian and the dragon language conversation above too, don't think you can hide what you say in another language. And I am not a 'he' -_-)) ~Azura Nix ((That wasn't Sphyri. >> I said that because it seemed to me that that Ino and the others was looking forward to the battle. I wanted to mostly see your opinion, Aquila. Also, I have to admit, that it would have been exciting, but in truth I am glad that Nocturnal settled things peacefully.Thank you again, Nocturnal. Also, I am sorry for saying that, Aquila and Nocturnal. Sorry, Sphyri, as well. )) ((ᛁ ᛒᛖᛏ ᛃᛟᚢ ᚲᚨᚾᚾᛟᛏ ᛏᚱᚨᚾᛊᛚᚨᛏᛖ ᛏᚺᛁᛊ, ᚾᛟᚲᚲᛃ!)) - ((Vex Hiveu said this but then deleted it: ''Aquila. mu fend krii Vulonaas ful hi aal meyz kinbok. Nii los tiiraaz tol rok said geh actually. Zu'u lost zohind wah lost kein. Nii fund lost kosaan moor. Translation': 'We' should kill Nocturnal so you may come leader. It is sad that she said yes actually. I was hopeful to have war. It would have been fun''. I don't like you anymore Vex. Congratulations on deleting that. Btw, Vex posted that message above. ^-^)) '~Azura Nix ((Indeed, I did say that. Thanks for pointing that out. And I don't really mind if you like me or not, Nocturnal... But yeah, it's true. I have to admit it would have been a bit fun. >~> I mean, the last time I've ever battled ''actual people in roleplay was when the old Confederacy started. I mean, only killing animals gets boring, doesn't anyone agree? It'd be exciting to have a little assassination attempt. And I am aware that war is not for fun. However, roleplay is for fun, therefore war in roleplay should be amusing as well. I did say sorry for posting that, though. Anyone has the right not to forgive me. ═Kaosu)) (Also, ᛃᛟᚢ ϟᛏᛁᛚᛚ ᚲᚨᚾᚾᛟ ᛏ ᛞᛗᚲᛟᛞᛗ ᛏᚺᛁϟ!) ((^ WHAAAAAT??? Soo.. there'll be no rebellion? And by the way, Azura, I've just learned the Latvian language.. I didn't know you liked Skyrim so much :3)) ~Scarlette (F!re) ((If only I were still alive, I could finally be deputy, like I've always wanted....and now, I could have been...I had the chance....until Mirroline died along with me! Well, I am thinking about reincarnating but I've already been a phoenix, leopard, and cat. I don't particularly want to be a sea creature, either. Or a dog. Any ideas?)) ((Aquila will become leader when I die. Like I said, the leader cannot choose someone to become deputy, the high-ranking soldiers can enter The Duelis Games and if they reach the final duelling round and win it then they become the General of LL (deputy). This is the tradition of LL. Btw Frostpaw, Riverbliss and a person called Moonrouge joined LL, Moonrouge just joined today. Frostpaws name is Solaris, Riverbliss is just Riverbliss and Moonrouge is Sunstorm. Congratulations to the new members!! Long live Legendary Legion!!)) ~Azura Nix ((Great. I know what I'll be reincarnating into. And this one won't die so quickly....*Evillaghinthedistance* )) ((Perhaps a wolf, tigrador, dragon, shapeshifter, human, chimera, windego, gryphon, bird, enfield, wyvern, or a completely made-up creature? ═Kaosu)) ((Remember, it has to be slightly weaker, so I can't be a wolf, human, shapeshifter, or any of that. I'll show you when I start roleplaying. Just say the word.)) ( You guys scared the heck out of me ;-;. I have no idea what you are talking about, about me saying war would be fun. I go to bed and this is what happens. I didn't say anything, I just went to bed after my roleplay post, I never said anything in Latvian, and I dislike war. While the roleplaying would be fun, the aspect that we are roleplaying because we are in a war is not.Please know it wasn't me.) - *Sphyri* ((Please do tell, Crimson. Also, Sphyri, sorry that they mixed my post up with yours. I never intentionally framed you or anything. ═Kaosu)) (No problem Kaosu, thanks for clearing it up.) - *Sphyri* ((I will be a albino fox >>)) ((An albino fox? Any powers at all? ._. Or... A magical albino fox? Or... A normal fox... With white fur...? ═Kaosu)) ((More Foxes? So many Kistunes and such now...))-Kurrow Tsukitsu ((Ohai Kurrow,, *Looks aside and sees Sphyri dazed by him, and sighs* She's a kinda small fox, and she isn't a kitsune. From all the fire Crimsonflame controlled, the fox slightly glows with light, and if one touches her silky white pelt, it scorches them. I don't really know if this is the character I wish to use, but I am pretty sure it is.)) ((Hello to you too, even though I don't really know who...))-Kurrow Tsukitsu